The Return Of Sirius
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Voldemort returns right after Harry moves in with Sirius. Harry almost gets killed by Vldemort but thanks to Remus Lupin, he can survive. But then, Voldemort wants revenge on Harry and Sirius.


The Return Of Sirius  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own.... i didn't read goblet of fire yet....  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sirius was at his house and out of his hiding place, writing a letter to Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How's the Firebolt? I really hope it's in good use. Guess what? Lupin cleared my name! I'm innocent! I know your at your aunt and uncle's but maybe....wait! Tell Ron to come. Tell them you were going to meet Ron and go to his place for the rest of the summer. They'll be glad, right? Anyway, since my name's cleared, it should be ok. Ready to move in? If....you still want to....Anyway, please write back.  
  
Love your Godfather,  
Sirius Black  
  
He attached the letter to his owl's feet, and let him out the window. Sirius was smiling, and petting the Hippogriff. "Hello, you know, Harry and hermione never told me your name. Do you think you could give me a clue?" He asked. Buckbeak kept pecking the floor and spelt his name. "Buckbeak." He read. "So, you're name's Buckbeak? What a nice name..." Sirius said, petting the Hippogriff. "Well, it;s getting late. Go snuggle by the fire on your hay." He said. Buckbeak did as he was told and smuggled up by the fire. Sirius got under his red covers, and looked his picture of James and Lily Potter at their wedding. Then, beside it was the news article of Ron and Harry, but he had cut away the part with Scabbers-- Peter Pettigrew was. The next morning Sirius was cooking scrambled eggs. He then sat at the table and started to eat, when his owl came in and dropped the letter on the table. He smiled and read it.  
  
Dear Black,  
  
I think that's a smashing idea and all, but, Ron has left for Romania to visit his brother Charlie, but yes, I still want to move in. But, maybe, they will be happy to get rid of me. Please await my next letter, I hope it will be good news.  
  
Love Harry  
  
It wasn't what Black had expected, but it was sort of good news, but then Sirius' owl, moved aside the old letter and picked up one under it with it's beak.   
  
Dear Black,  
  
They were mad that I was going to move in with an ex-con, but then they saw the news. Yes, I can move in with you!!! I'll meet you at platform nine and three quarters. Please meet me there by 6 p.m.  
  
Love Harry  
  
Sirius choked of happiness and then called Proffesser Lupin's number, no matter that it was 6 IN THE MORNING. A tired, rusty voice answered the phone. "H-hello? W-what do you mean calling at this time of...morning?" "Hi, sorry to bother you, but come to my house at 6 p.m! I have real good news!" Sirius exclaimed. "W-who is this?" Lupin yawned at the other end of the line. "This is Sirius!" He said. "O-oh. What's the good news?" He yawned again. "It's about Harry!!! Come to my house once you've had your breakfast!" He yelled and hung up. Sirius ran over to Buckbeak and petted him. "You're free to go, buddy. You can go to Hagrid's" He said. By the sound of Hagrid's name, he ran and flew out the window. Sirius smiled and then saw there was one more package on his table. He opened it and saw the photo album Hagrid had given Harry the first year of Hogwarts. He saw all the pictures of Lily and James. He smiled and knew it was from Harry. Then, at the end of the album, there was the Marauders Map." "Oh that Harry. Such a sweet by, can't believe I yelled and roared at Pettigrew right in front of him." He said to himself and petted his owl. At 10 a.m. he saw a figure that said "Lupin" walking towards his house. A half-an-hour later, Lupin finally arrived. Sirius opened the door and hugged Lupin. "Wh-what? What's the good news about Harry?" He asked, sounding tired still. "He's got permission to move in with me!!!" He said, smiling. "Wh-what? H-he has permission from the...the DURSLEYS???" Lupin asked surprised. "Yeah! But... I don't have an extra bed..."Sirius said, just realizing. Lupin chuckled. "What's so funny, Remus?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. Lupin got up off Sirius' bed and then stood in front of a big empty space in the corner. He muttered something and then another red bed appeared, teenage sized of course. Sirius stared at Lupin in shock. "What can I say? Just because I'm out of Hogwarts doesn't mean I've stopped learning!" Lupin said, smiling.   
  
They kept talking until 5 p.m. They then made their way to platform nine and three quarters. When they walked in, they saw Harry and two abnormally large man. (Aunt Petunia didn't bother to come.) One taller and one shorter. Harry then saw Sirius and Lupin. He dropped his luggage bag and ran up to Lupin and Black. He hugged them both. "Harry! I've missed you!" Lupin and Black both said at the same time. Vernon and Dudley walked up to Black and Lupin. " I hope you treat the boy right. Whip him everyday! This abnormal boy is trouble!" Vernon warned. Dudley was hiding from Sirius, still afraid. After the Dersley's left, they flew back to Sirius' place on their broomsticks. They soared over Oliver Wood's house unintentially. He stared out the window and started to run towards them. When they arrived, Harry gasped. "Wow! What a great place!!!" "Harry, there are only 3 rooms..." Black said. "And they're cool! Did you make these wood things all by youself?" Harry asked. "Well, not the beds or the stoves, but the rest....yeah, and those books I bought before I... uh...went to Azkaban." Black said nervously. "I placed the album you sent me there." "Album?" Lupin asked. "Oh, sorry, Remus. I forgot to show you." Sirius said. Harry sat on his bed. "Wow! Sink in!" He said. Hedwig flew out of his cage and started pecking they hay Buckbeak used to sleep in. After an hour of talking and laughing, Someone knocked on the door. Sirius stared at the door and then opened it. There he saw an 18 year old boy, panting. "I-Is H-Harry P-Potter here?" "Uh, maybe. May I ask who you are?" "I-I am O-O-Oliver Wood." He said, still panting. "Oliver!" Harry yelled and went beside Sirius. "Harry! Can I--" He then stopped as he heard footsteps approaching. Then, it was a face...one Hary knew. "Voldemort!!!" Oliver gasped and started to back away. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and Black. Lupin jumped in front of them as the light came out of Voldemort's wand. Lupin dropped down on the floor, although, he was still breathing, faintly though. Oliver and Black then yelled, " Locomotive Ingooglyoses!!!" Harry was being swept away by the wind,when Voldemort was not being affected, he was walking towards Harry, with his wand up. The Dementors came and went through Voldemort and headed to Harry. Black and Oliver put their wands down and stopped the curse, and made the Dementors go away. Voldemort put Harry in a body bind and then started to yell"Lupe--Ouch!" Voldemort was then tackled by Black and Wood. "Don't hurt him!!" Black yelled.  
  
It was too late. No matter with the weight of two people, he still used a spell. "AAAAHH!!!!" Harry yelled and fell to the floor. "Why didn't it bounce back!?" Oliver asked. Voldemort forced them off his back. He pointed his wand at Wood, who was on the floor, backing into a wall. Sirius was by Harry's side, shaking him. "I can't hear his heartbeart!!!" Sirius said. Oliver took out his wand. "V-Vamoose!!!" He said. Voldemort didn't disappear. Then, he pointed his wand at Wood, and a green light hit Wood. Oliver was then on the floor completely, his eyes wide open. Three people were unconcious on the floor and Black was the only one concience. "Y-You killed Harry!!! You're going to pay!!!" He yelled and stood up. "My Godson!" (Don't know what a Gofather's relative is called. Godson? Oh well.) "A green light came out of Sirius' wand, and he didn't even know the spell. It was all for love. Voldemort had fled again. Sirius put his body over Harry. "Harry!!!!!" Black yelled. Lupin slowly came to and saw Sirius staring at Harry. "Oh my gosh!!!" Lupin said and ran over to Harry. Oliver woke up breathing queerly..."H-Harry...P-Potter...you must f-flee..." Oliver said and disappeared. "Remus...he's gone. I can't hear Harry's heartbeat. I can't find a pulse!" Sirius said panicking. "It can't be..." Lupin said. Then, Lupin pressed his ear hard against Harry's chest and heard a slow and low heartbeat. "thump.........................thump...............thump....................................." Then it stopped. Remus gasped and then pointed his wand at Harry and muttered something. Harry's heartbeat was then normal. Sirius panted and made a sigh of relief. "What did you--" Sirius asked without finishing. "I've learned how to put a stopper in death without a potion. Though, Serious, from Voldemort's spell, young Harry here will not revive properly without the right care. Now, place him in the bed. I will leave but give you instructions--" Lupin was interrupted. "Remus....please stay here until Harry's well again." He begged. "I don't know, Sirius...." Remus said unsurely. "Think of James Potter. Harry Potter will be James Potter He'll die just like his father....30 years younger. Remus...think." Sirius said. Lupin still wasn't sure. Sirius ran to his bookshelf and took out the abum Harry had given him. He turned to the photo when James was a kid standing beside Lupin and Sirius. "Fine. I'll stay, Just NEVER show me that picture again until Harry's recoverd." Lupin said. "Thank you." Sirius sighed. Lupin looked through A Potion book and found the right spell. He made it. Luckily Sirius had the ingredients. They opened Harry's mouth and poured the poition into his mouth. Harry had unintentially swalloed and coughed.   
  
Hermione burst through the door. "Where's Harry? Ron told me that he moved in with Sirius!!" They both stepped away from Harry's bed so Hermione could see Harry. "My God!" Hermione said and ran to Harry's bed. "What happened? I came here to warn you that Voldemort was on the Daily Prophet Mews! He's on the loose--" Sirius interrupted. "We know...He was here. He got a boy named Oliver Wood, too." Hermione gasped but then realised who she was seeing. "Proffesser Lupin!" She said. Hermione stayed there too and for several weeks, Harry stayed in a coma. 2 months later....Harry finally wokeup. "Hermione?" He asked as he put his glasses on. "You're alright!!!" She exclaimed and hugged him. "Proffesser Lupin? You're still here?" He asked, after Hermione finally let go of him. "I have been nursing you." He said. "Let's just say....Sirius hired him." Harry hugged Sirius and Lupin together. "B-but what happened? What about Voldemort and Wood?" Harry asked. "We got a letter from the two weeks you were knocked out. He's recovering in the hospital, but still in bad shape." Lupin said. Harry sighed of relief thankful he was still alive. "Thank you, Sirius." Harry said. "You too Hermione and Lupin." "Well, I better be going." Lupin said. Hermione and Lupin said bye and left. "Would you like anything?" Sirius asked. "Uh, eggs and toast please." Harry said. Sirius smiled. Later on, he came in with a plate of scrambled eggs and buttered toast. Harry stuffed his faceand then the door swung open as they were watching T.V. 


End file.
